Breaking you
by hobomara
Summary: Kida wakes up in a strange room where Izaya "comes to visit" Non-con / rape. Izaya/Kida


Kida woke up to darkness. Not the normal darkness, where you can wave your hand in front of your face and see a blurry outline. This was the darkness that was brought on by nothing less than blindness.

The small blond made to move his hand, an effort that wasn't rewarded.

His hands were tied.

The soft tickle of cotton against his cheeks and the bridge of his nose told him that he was blindfolded. This is when Kida started to panic, using his finger to feel around the rope, that was tied firmly around his wrist, to see if he could find away to get it off, but to no avail. Kida froze all motion, to concentrate on the noise he hear.

He could hear movement. It was sudden, the sound of footsteps, a door opening, a soft click as it was closed again, but the footsteps didn't continue over to Kida, they halted just after the door was closed. Kida feigned sleep, his shoulders moving gently up and down against the carpeted floor and his breathing, coming out in soft even breaths.

The footsteps started up again, after 2 or 3 minutes. Kida feel someone's presence, as who ever it was stopped beside him, after only 5 short steps.

He felt the person bend down, so close he could feel a warm breath caress his cheek.

He wanted to shudder, but stopped himself, to keep up the facade, that he was still asleep.

"I know you're awake," the person, obviously male, laughed. Kida recognized the voice, but couldn't picture a face to go with it.

Hands gripped his lapels, pulling him into a sitting position.

The leader of the yellow scarves tried headbutting the man, but a hand fisted his blond locks tightly and smirked at the weak atempt to defend himself as Kida winced.

Kida bit back shriek as a mouth smashed into his. The man seemed to be trying to coax his lips open, running his tongue teasingly over the pink flesh. When it became apparant that kida wasn't complying any time soon, the man quickly unzipped the boy's trousers, yankinh his trousers off in one swift motion.

The blond let out a startled gasp, cold air assaulting his bare legs, his trousers now lying around his ankles.

As soon as his mouth opened, a hot, wet tongue pushed inside. Kida quickly bit down, knowing immediately what the man was planning.

The man pulled back with a startled gasp, then a sigh of frustration as he seen the smirk on Kida's face. He grabbed the smaller boy's jaw, ruffly.

"So you want to get straight to the fun stuff then?" He asked the rhetorical with a smirk and a slight sadistic chuckle as he seen the small teen underneath him pale.

Kida felt hands tug at the elastic of his waist band, kicking his legs out, one of his feet getting caught in the firm grasp of his, soon to rapists, hand. Then the man bit out a sentence in annoyance that made Kida's blood freeze and his heart flutter like a moth held in the palm of a hand.

"If you don't calm down, I wont prepare you, At all. I don't care if your a backdoor virgin kid! I will plow straight into you, if you piss me off again!"

A callous hand grabbed his upper, inner thigh as soon as Kida's boxers and shirt were off, prying his legs apart.

Fingers pressed against his lips, and Kida subconciously opened his mouth, a skilled tongue running over the long didgits. The man monoaned lustfully, before removing his fingers quickly and manuvering it down, running his finger across Kida's chest and down to his navel then further down.

Kida, unable to see what was going on, let out a strangled scream as the man pushed all three fingers in at once, pumping them in and out of Kida's tight unprepared entrance.

The small blond felt tears whel up in his eyes, but he blinked them away, biting his lip growling angrily.

"Oi," the man smirked.

"This is better than I could have made it, so think your self lucky!" He said was a slight giggle.

The fingers were removed, and replaced with something much larger and thicker than three fingers. He felt the others cock pushing closer to his entrance.

"Wai-!" the word was cut off as the man jerked his hips forward, simultaneously wrapping his large hands around Kida's small hips pulling the boy down to meet his thrusts.

The man groaned.

Kida screamed.

The dam broke.

Kida could feel tears, soaking his blindfold, rolling down his cheeks. Blood ran down his trembling thighs, and his brain erupted, screaming several different messages to him at once.

The man above continued bucking his hips into Kida's tiny fame. There was no rhythm, and Kida couldn't ajust, each movement sending a sharp, burning agony shooting through his ass, and up his spine.

The man was mumbling something, but Kida wasn't listening, too busy trying to ignore the pain. He wanted to faint, but years of being attack by gangs had strengthened his resistance, so he was forced to wait it out

Without warning the man groaned, white, hot sperm filling Kida's abused opening, the liquid burning the cuts inside.

As he pulled out, the man leant forward, licking up Kida's tears, his rough tongue dragging up the soft flesh, leaving a sticky trail.

The man stood up, and Kida curled in on himself, the movement hurting him further, red staining his cheeks, his hair a ruffled mess. The man smirked at him,

"After I've done some important buisness. I'll be back for you cutie! Wasn't that fun!" He said that smirk still perched upon his lips.

He removed the blindfold from over Kida's eyes and the last thing Kida saw before he fell into unconciousness, was the blood red eyes and devious smirk of, Izaya Orihara.

* * *

><p>Hey hope you liked it! :D please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Oh yeah and merry Christmas! XD<p> 


End file.
